Hatsune Miku Append
Hatsune Miku Append software for the Vocaloid 2 engine. History Crypton's next project involving Miku started on Valentine's Day 2009.link On 01/08/2009 the first two Appends were confirmed as "CV01-dark-ProtoTYPEβ" and "CV01-vivid-ProtoTYPEβ".link Later the names of "dark (soft dark)", "soft", "vivid", and "very_small" had been confirmed.link The Miku Vocaloid 2 voicebank and the Append voicebanks are sold separately. The voicebanks of Miku Append are different from the voicebank of the original Miku voicebank. All the new voicebanks were voiced by Saki Fujita. (The voicer of the original Miku voicebank.) The name of the voicebanks are Soft, Sweet, Dark, Vivid, Solid, and Light. Crypton announced that it was an append disk (an addition which offers extension to computer softwares and is similar to Expansion Packs in English) and that users need the original Miku to utilize Miku Append. It costs collectively slightly under the original Miku priceCrypton - Miku Append. While Append had been announced on Miku's second birthday, it was released over eight months later. The different appends are meant to capture the "moods" of Miku's voice, and were described by Cypton Future Media as "like a rainbow of color" that had been created from vocal performance of her voice provider.Tweets - 8:50 PM Apr 12th, 2011 Prior to the release, demos had constantly been put on Crypton's website. These included productions by various Vocaloid producers from Nico Nico Douga. Ryo's "Black Rock Shooter" 2M mix had also been done with one of the beta voicebanks. Despite the success of Miku herself, her Append did not sell as many units. Following the Kagamine Append release, both the Kagamine and their Append software pushed Miku's Append software into 6th place on Crypton's sales page. Though it returned to popularity soon after, the reaction to the Append has never reached the same level as her original voicebank.Vocaloid Blog - クリプトン社発売のソフト音源についての2011年1月のトップセラー！ (Top of the January 2011 release of the software's sound on Crypton!) Her append boxart shows her hair colored much more green than her original product, and her outfit has changed to match a varied color scheme over the old almost one color scheme. (Her blue-green hair color.) Demos *vivid-β, soft-β and very small-β Demos Later, during the Kagamine Append production, Wat mentioned that the "sexy" Append voice had been divided between "Dark" + "Soft" respectively.link Further Appends Wat also mentioned they had recorded a 7th vocal a "falsetto" voice, however, they have no plans to release a independent vocal such as this as they felt it wouldn't be useful.link During the Kagamine development, a "darkish Whisper/Sweet" append was being considered.link Currently it is unknown when these additional vocals will be released, if ever. They were never released for the Vocaloid2 engine. Recommended Vocalbank Library *Comparative verification of 7 Append voicebanks *Comparing VY1(β version), Miku Append (Soft), Gumi, Lily Individual Vocals |-|Miku Append; Sweet = |-|Miku Append; Dark = |-|Miku Append; Soft = |-|Miku Append; Light= |-|Miku Append; Vivid= |-|Miku Append; Solid= Demo Version In December 2009, demo software versions of "soft" and "dark" were released. They did not allow VSQ saving, but did allow .wav rendering, which led to a stream of videos released on Nico Nico Douga. In vol.5 of VOCALOIDをたのしもう, trials of "sweet" and "solid" were also featured. References